


Good Morning

by Ninjacatmuffin



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, It's a ship fic if you squint hard enough, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacatmuffin/pseuds/Ninjacatmuffin
Summary: Waver has a guest in his new apartment. He appreciates the company.
Relationships: Waver Velvet/Melvin Waynez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Good Morning

Waver grumbled as he pressed his face against one of the couch cushions. He usually was a heavy sleeper, but the various noises coming from the kitchen woke him up. He heard the sound of a whirring coffee maker, the clink of a spoon hitting a glass, and the low hum of someone’s voice.

He rolled his body to the other side of the couch and lifted his head. He saw Melvin sitting by the dining room table, a cup of coffee in hand. He was surrounded by boxes of various things that Waver had yet to unpack.

_How did he get in here?_ Waver thought in a state of sleep-deprived confusion. Waver rubbed his eyes and looked at the kitchen once more. Melvin was still there, drinking his coffee without a care in the world. He closed his eyes, rubbed his temples with his fingers, and recalled what happened the night before.

Waver was in the process of moving into his new apartment last night. He started living there a few days ago after he convinced Reines that it was better for him than living in the main house. He had reasoned to her that it would bring shame to the El Melloi family if a proxy lord lived on the main grounds. The _actual_ reason he wanted his own place was so that he could have a place to breathe away from her and his debts to the El Melloi family, but he wasn’t going to tell _her_ that.

He liked having his own space, but he found it unbearably lonely as well. As he was unpacking throughout the week, his mind wandered to memories where he was living with others. His childhood with his family. His time as a student of Clock Tower with a roommate whose name and face he had forgotten. His time with the Mackenzie family. A small stint where he stayed with the Weins family while he was getting the El Melloi classroom off the ground.

In comparison, this apartment felt empty, and it wasn’t because he hadn’t finished furnishing it yet.

When he took a break from unpacking yesterday, he called Melvin to complain that he was bored. He was surprised that, in the middle of their conversation, Melvin showed up in the apartment lobby with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

_Oh,_ right. _He invited himself over._ A small smile crept on Waver’s face, satisfied with this conclusion.

Melvin now stared absentmindedly out the window. One hand was propped on his chin while the other was holding his cup of coffee by the handle. The glow from the sunrise reflected on Melvin’s white hair and pale skin, making him look almost translucent. Waver couldn’t help but stare at the picturesque image.

The moment was broken when Melvin turned his head towards the living room a few seconds later. Melvin’s eyes met Waver’s. “Good morning, sunshine. It’s rude to make your guest wait, you know?” he said with an airy laugh. Waver replied with a terse “Morning” before lifting his body off the couch.

Waver zigzagged his way towards the bathroom, taking extra care to avoid the disorganized piles that were scattered across the living room. He squinted at the mirror for a few seconds as if he was unable to recognize himself in his groggy state. He then quickly brushed his hair and teeth before returning to the living room.

Waver slumped into the chair that was across Melvin’s. He felt like a slouch compared to Melvin in his oversized Admiral Tactics shirt and baggy shorts. If Melvin cared, he didn’t mention it. Instead, Melvin’s eyes scanned the surrounding area.

“Your place is a mess. It fits its owner,” Melvin stated as if he was reciting a fact.

“The fuck do you mean by _that_?” Waver replied in a defensive tone. He glowered at Melvin. He was at least two coffee cups short of taking this sort of bullshit.

“Oh, _oh_ , there’s no need to raise your voice like that. Is this how you treat your best friend who bravely came to comfort you in your time of need? I’m wounded by this, Waver,” Melvin noted in a whine. He clutched his hands across his chest in a show of mock dissatisfaction.

Waver let out a disgruntled sigh. “I’m still unpacking. Ignore the mess”. He walked towards the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of coffee with plenty of milk and sugar before returning to the dining room. “It’s hard to ignore when it’s all around me. I’ll try my best since you asked so nicely, Waver,” Melvin replied in a playful tone before taking a sip of his coffee. From where Waver was sitting, he could see Melvin’s long white eyelashes. It made him want to reach out and touch them. He banished the thought as quickly as it came.

Waver and Melvin nursed their coffee in silence. Waver looked out the window to see that the sun was still rising. A canvas of red, orange, purple, and pink hues was painted onto the sky. His posture relaxed on sight. Almost as if he was echoing what Waver was thinking, Melvin commented: “It’s beautiful, right?”. Waver nodded in agreement.

Waver shifted back to look across the dining room table. Melvin’s eyes were closed and the ends of his chapped lips were curled into a smile. He looked like the picture of tranquility itself as he continued to sit and savor his coffee. Waver felt that Melvin’s relaxed state was infectious as he was at peace upon looking at him. That was the only way Waver could rationalize why he felt the way he did.

When Melvin finished his coffee, he placed the cup down and stared directly at Waver. “This feels sort of domestic, doesn’t it? It’s like we’re a couple that’s starting their morning together,” he commented with a big grin on his face. Waver opened his mouth, ready to vehemently disagree with Melvin, before immediately closing it.

It annoyed Waver that he couldn’t disagree with Melvin. This moment - one where they basked in each other’s presence and looked at the sunrise together - brought feelings of comfort in Waver. He wasn’t fully sure what domesticity was _supposed_ to feel like, but he imagined that it felt close to what he was feeling now.

Waver didn’t know what expression he was making right now, but whatever it was caused Melvin to wear an even bigger grin. “ _Hah_. You agree with me. What’s next? Are you going to ask me to move in with you?”.

Waver knew that Melvin was kidding, but he seriously considered the proposal for a few seconds, if only to experience a morning like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by something that happened to me a few years ago. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I made myself a cup of coffee and lingered in the dining room. The sun was starting to rise, so there was the most beautiful sunset that I've ever seen out the window. I wanted to capture that feeling here.
> 
> Well, that and I wanted to write some MelWav content. I don't know enough about Melvin to write anything too heated, but I know enough to write something! I love both Waver and Melvin a lot.
> 
> I also like Fate in general, especially Case Files and Fate/Strange Fake. I hope to write more fic as I catch up on both novel series.


End file.
